


Look What Happens When We Leave You Alone

by BrightEyesIllusionist



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Relationship, lots of talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightEyesIllusionist/pseuds/BrightEyesIllusionist
Summary: Thor and Bruce come back to Earth after the events of Ragnarok only to find the Avengers in a much different state than when they left. Steve and Tony seem to be at odds, and both think the other hates them, but with further discussion they may find things aren't exactly as they seem.





	Look What Happens When We Leave You Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for dirigibleplumbing on tumblr as part of the marvel gift exchange! I hope you enjoy it! :)

Surprisingly, after everything that had happened to prevent it, getting to Earth wasn't the hard part. The hard part was getting permission to land. It took a full week of maintaining orbit around the planet to initiate contact and even begin negotiations before they were allowed to land in a very specific location. And they were still stuck on the ship. P art of the problem was related to something called the “Accords” and making a deal with them to regulate what the Asgardians could do on Earth. Tony Stark was finally the one who got them to be able to land on the planet. Negotiations were still ongoing, but at least they could walk on firm land again, if only in the area around the new Avengers compound. 

Thor had been looking forward to seeing the team and sharing tales of their battles together, but it seemed that even that was not to be. 

“What do you mean, split up?” He asked Tony as they walked through the compound. 

“Well, it's simple, Point Break,” Tony shrugged, “We had a difference of opinion concerning a number of things and there was kind of a big fight about it. I...” He coughed into his palm. “Things were touch and go for awhile there, but the others are living on the compound now.”

“Then it is just a change of location?” Thor grinned. “That is not such a large change! Were we not planning on changing locations before I left?”

Tony grimaced. “Well, I mean yeah that was the plan. And the on call Avengers are living here, but... I'm not.”

“You are... not?”

“Nah. I don't want to get in the way since I'm not on active roster anymore. I'm still at the tower.”

“I see.” Thor's grin shifted into a frown. “You and the others do not get along?”

Tony froze for a moment, a shadow crossing his face, only for a moment, before he turned to smile at Thor again. “Nothing that wouldn't have happened anyway. They're all doing fine now, protecting the world and stuff. That's all that matters. They don't need me.” 

Tony shrugged. “Well, anyway. Plenty of room here for you and your people. Don't worry about anything, we'll get it figured out. You need anything just give me a call or tell Friday, alright? I've got a team of lawyers looking over the Accords to find a solution for you. We'll find you guys a permanent new home, alright”

“Of course, I trust you, my friend.” Thor lifted a massive hand and set it on Tony's shoulder, “Asgard is in good hands with you.”

“Sure thing, big guy.” Tony nodded and turned to walk down the hall out to his car. “I've got to head out now, meetings and stuff, you know how it is.” His steps were quick and sharp on the polished floor and he quickly moved out of sight.

Thor sighed and frowned before turning to walk down the hall to find Bruce. Something had happened while he'd been gone, and he wanted to know what.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Bruce leaned back into the couch and sighed. “All I could really get from Steve when I asked him about it was that it had something to do with the Accords.”

“I heard about that as well,” Thor said as he fell onto the couch next to him. “But I can't help but think there is more to it than that.” He hummed thoughtfully, “Tell me. Did Steve seem to have any animosity towards Stark while you were talking to him/”

Bruce shook his head. “If anything, it looked like he felt guilty about something.”

“I see. Stark seemed to feel more along those lines as well.” Thor rubbed a hand across his face. “I do wonder how they got this way. Before we left there was a tension between them, but I did not feel it was one to lead to this.”

Bruce snorted, “Nah. There was definitely tension, but it was more of the 'I want to kiss him' variety and not the 'I want to punch him' variety.”

“I thought the same. I was almost expecting them to be in a relationship when we came here.”

“Yep. And now they're like this.” Bruce hummed. “I can't help but think that there must be some of that tension left, right?”

Thor nodded. “I would guess that would be the case.”

Bruce grinned. “Alright then. Maybe they just need a push in the right direction.” He leaned over against Thor. “A reminder, maybe”

Thor's grin mirrored Bruce as he swung an arm around his shoulders. “Perhaps you are right. At the very least, they do not seem happy now. Perhaps they might find happiness in each other.”

“And even if they don't get together, they need an opportunity to clear the air between whatever happened between them.” Bruce sighed and let himself relax into Thor's side.

“Verily.” Thor hummed. “Now, how shall we approach them?”

“Well... I had an idea about that...”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

“Hey Thor. What's up?” Steve asked as he walked into the room.

“I just wish to catch up with you.” Thor grinned. “It has been far too long since we have traded stories of our battles.”

“Right.” Steve smiled slightly and sat on the couch across from Thor. “I bet you've got a lot of stories now.”

“Indeed!” Thor laughed. “I have many stories of fine battles and tales of new companions and foes. There is, however, a story I would like to hear from you first.”

Steve leaned forward to take an orange from the bowl on the coffee table. The sweet scent of the fruit filled the room as he began peeling the rind from it. “What story do you want to hear, Thor?”

Thor rubbed the back of his neck. “I admit, I would like to hear the story of how the team became so, disjointed. I did not think such a separation could happen so quickly.”

With a sigh, Steve began peeling apart sections of the orange before popping one of the segments into his mouth. “I'm sure you heard about the mess with the accords?” he asked.

“Of course. Do you mean to tell me that it all started there?”

“Well.” Steve hesitated, “Sort of. The bigger problem was more a secret that was kept from Tony.” He grimaced and set down the orange, no longer feeling very hungry. “I messed up, Thor. I don't really want to get into the why, but... I kept something from Tony that I never should have, and now he hates me.” Steve lifted a hand to rub at his face.

“Did Stark tell you that he hated you?” Thor held a grin back from showing on his face, finally they were getting somewhere.

Steve brought his hand down to look at his palms. “Not in so many words. But we ended up fighting and I left him. It really wasn't pretty, Thor. I don't think we can fix it at this point.”

“Did Stark do something to instigate the battle?” Thor leaned forward slightly. “He seemed to suggest that what happened was his fault?”

“I think we both did things that we regret. I know I did.” Steve sighed. “I know I need to apologize, but I'm not even sure where to start. Not that Tony could ever forgive me, anyway.” He shook his head. 

The door behind them opened and Thor turned to grin at Bruce as he pushed Tony into the room. Tony's face was pale and his hands gripped the edge of his shirt.

Steve stood, dropping his hands to his side to prevent himself from reaching out. “Tony!” He grimaced. “Did you... uh. I mean...”

“Hear what you said?” Tony asked and shrugged. “The parts that mattered.” 

Bruce shoved Tony from behind so he crashed into Steve before walking over to pull Thor up from the couch. “We'll leave you two alone now.” He grinned. “I think you have a lot to talk about.”

Steve stared after them as they walked out of the room, his arms full of Tony, and Thor grinned in return as he shut the door. Quietly, Bruce pulled Thor down the hall and away from the two men.

“Do you think they will make up?” Thor asked hopefully.

“I think they will.” Bruce grinned. “I wouldn't be surprised if we found them making out later.”

Thor laughed, his voice echoing down the hallway. “I certainly hope so! They've been looking at each other for far too long!”

Bruce's grin widened as he nodded. “Agreed.”


End file.
